


In Thirium, I Should Hate You

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: DBH - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, DBH, Detroit, Drug Dealing, Flashbacks, Gang Violence, Gangsters, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Gun Violence, Hurt Gavin Reed, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Detroit: Become Human, M/M, Minor Character Death, OC, Own Characters - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Police, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Ice (Detroit: Become Human), References to Drugs, Richard - Freeform, Robot/Human Relationships, Thirium (Detroit: Become Human), Tsunderes, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Gavin and RK900 (newly named Richard) are on the trail of a couple of noctious gangsters who have been distributing a new form of Red Ice. For months they have been tracking their every move, every communication.  Tonight their plan is foolproof… sort of.A gift for @Nikki-On-Edge who also did fanart for it!!!https://nikki-on-edge.tumblr.com/post/177025103847/in-thirium-i-should-hate-you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikkiOnEdge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiOnEdge/gifts).



The city was quiet and dark. Clouds were on the horizon, the promise of rain high in the air. Well, the weatherman had said that there was about an 85% chance of precipitation today. But that didn’t matter. Even that would work out in their favour. See, he had learned that there were three main types of civilians. During this time, the majority of the civilians would be home in their warm beds, sleeping and dreaming of the sun or of loved ones. Others may be still working during the night, searching for more time in a day, or for a better tomorrow. And others yet may be predators lurking in the shadows, stalking the night, waiting for unlucky prey to fall into their traps. Yet, he and his partner were not like these three main groups. They were part of a rare, fourth option. One that took many characteristics of both these different groups and made it into their own. Usually they were home, sleeping or listening to one of the many media outlets. Other times they worked around the clock, trying to finish a little more work before the next sunrise. And others, as was the case for tonight, tonight they hunted. Hunting the hunters.

Tonight was the night that all their planning would come to fruition. It was foolproof, down to the last detail. They just had to follow their plan. They had already parked their car about five blocks from the takedown site and were making their way to the designated meeting spot, at least thirty minutes before they were scheduled. His partner and him made their way quickly and quietly through the night, avoiding the garbage that littered the area. Avoiding giving away their positions. Everything was going according to plan.

As he followed behind his partner, he allowed his gaze to look up at the sky, scanning, searching. He knew that humans once told of ancient myths of the stars and planets in the sky. In particular, they told many stories of how the stars above were used by gods and angels to look down upon the earth that they loved. It was a beautiful tale but…

His eyes narrowed slightly, searching the dark skies. Despite it being the ideal time of night, stars never appeared in the city skyline. Earth’s atmosphere had long since succumbed to human’s constant poisoning of the environment, leaving the skyline cloaked in dust and pollutants, blocking their ancient light. The air was heavy and humid tonight, the forecast calling for rain and thundershowers but for now, now the sky was clear. Bright blue lights scanned the horizon as he silently followed behind his partner. He could almost imagine where the stars would be…

“For fuck’s sake, are you seriously gonna follow me absolutely everywhere I go?” the human growled in a low whisper.

“I’m sorry detective, but as per my programming and directions that were given to me…”

Gavin scoffed, interrupting the android. “I’ve told you before where you can stuff your programming.” The man increased the size of his stride, probably hoping to put more distance in between himself and the android. RK900, or Richard as he had been ‘named’, said nothing but also increased his stride, easily keeping pace with his human partner. Flashing yellow, his LED light sparked at his temple as he scanned Gavin quickly. Aside from the slowly increasing heart rate from their near jog, the human seemed to have normal vital signs. Oxygen was at 98%, his heart beating about 73 beats per minute. He was exhaling more water, but Richard attributed it to the abnormally warm night…

Gavin ducked behind a corner, peeking out at the street, eyes narrowed. Following behind him, Richard stood behind him, ready to fight or defend, whatever was necessary for the mission. “Are you sure it was supposed to be tonight?” Gavin asked again, eyes slowly looking up and down the road, hand on his hidden carry. The firearm was fully loaded, safety on. Extra ammunition was hidden in the secret pocket of Gavin’s coat.

Though both he and Gavin hoped that they wouldn’t need any of those bullets.

“Yes. My research intercepted their coded email with today’s date and this location. Fred ‘the King’ should be meeting Billy Bully here in approximately thirty minutes…” Richard reminded him. Humans seemed to need constant reassuring that he had done his job right. After all this time, the creators were wary of their creations it seemed.

“I didn’t need a fucking essay. It was a yes or no question, but I suppose that you forgot to take that into your calculation. I swear you chunks of plastics love to hear the sound of your own voices.” Gavin snapped at him.

Richard’s eyebrow rose slightly with mirth. As much as Gavin wanted to pretend that he could work without assistance, he seemed to constantly need reminding of important information. His hormone levels severely compromised the memory banks. Richard’s mind did not rely on chemicals that were finicky as the day was long, luckily. His hardware really was much more superior than the organ that humans called a brain. “I admit that it is a plus.” He said, quickly scanning up and down the street. No sign of the dealers yet.

Eyes flashing, Gavin looked back to face him. “Just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he snapped. 

The android looked at him levelly. “It means that it gives me the chance to recalculate my evidence, making sure that I have come to the right conclusion,” Richard explained. “And, since we have come up with no clues to counteract with anything that I found this morning, we can conclude that…”

During his talk, Gavin had turned away from him, watching the road ahead of them. The human wasn’t listening, he realized. Probably had gotten ‘bored’ of him again, or he was speaking that sarcasm that he was so fond of. Then again, Gavin was busy plotting their next move, or possibly the best way to try and escape him. Gavin was one of a few humans that the android couldn’t get a proper read on. He was sarcastic, rude and obnoxious, his distrust and disgust for the androids open and honest. yet he seemed to be hiding something from him, from the rest of the department. Gavin could have rejected having the robot as his partner after all. 

Instead of asking more questions or continuing talking, Richard fell silent, deciding that he wouldn’t risk their mission for the sake of a few words.

Besides, he had more than made his point.

Time seemed to pass slowly for the two. They stood there in the alleyway, waiting, not daring to move. If they were spotted now, then all the progress that the department had made over the last three years would have been for nought. They would have to start all over again, right from the beginning. All while civilians and others lost their lives – overdosing on Red Ice, getting pulled in the middle by the warring street gangs. No, for the sake of the mission and the lives of others, failure was not an option. If they were able to take out these officers and remove this Ice from the street… well, it would save countless lives. Perhaps people would finally see what he, or his kind, could bring to society. That they were useful, not just for accidentally replacing their human counterparts but also for….

“Someone is coming,” Gavin whispered, interrupting his thoughts. Richard quickly pulled himself out of what Hank and Gavin called his screensaver mode. The alley and street were still dark and quiet, nothing out of the order to be seen. He turned to face Gavin. Gavin had done these tricks before, engaging his Combat Mode before it was necessary and wasting precious power and opportunities. This time he could see that Gavin was not joking around. In Gavin’s hands was his department-issued cell phone, complete with all the bells and whistles installed. A small flashing light was getting closer. During their last mission, Richard had managed to install a tracking device on one of the cars, just above the tailpipe where no one could see.

And now… now another car was approaching from behind them. Their lights and engine off as they silently coasted towards the meeting place.

He pulled Gavin back slightly, letting the alleyway shield the both them from immediate view. The clouds still covered the moon, obscuring their shadows. For once, Gavin let the android pull him back. Protect him. 

Richard watched the cars’ approach carefully, his LED spinning with a soft yellow. Both were typical trash cars. Cars that were used for meetups like this and, if they were identified, were typically dumped, wiped and tossed with little expense to the drivers. No care necessary, run them into the ground… much like how some viewed their androids. Used them until they broke… lifeless toys…

His motherboard flashed with a quick warning before it self-repaired itself, causing him to once again focus on the mission. He didn’t need to be distracted, he and Gavin couldn’t afford it. Too much was at stake. The cars were parked now, Gavin watching them carefully.

As the men stepped out of their respectful cars, Richard pressed the triangle on his jacket. His jacket wasn’t just part of his outer shell. It was also full of hidden gadgets, ones that would help make the police’s jobs easier in the gathering of evidence. The audio and camera hidden inside his zipper head came on silently, recording the men’s every move. Of course, both himself and Gavin planned on arresting on them, but they would need as much evidence as possible for their case to hold up in court. And according to recent statistics showed that the combination of audio and video was the second strongest form of evidence, second only to DNA.

Though, without much light, the video might as well just be moving audio.

“Do you have it?” one of the men asked the other.

The other man scoffed. “Of course I have it. You better have my fucking money.”

“You watch your fucking tone with me. Don’t you dare treat me with any disrespect.” The other man stepped closer to the other’s car.

“Listen here close, asshole. I have others who are wanting to get their hands on these pills. You were the first one to connect with me, meaning you’re the first served. So shut your fucking mouth, and give me my money, or I’ll move down to the next one on the list. Got it?” The man pulled a briefcase from the back of his car, opening it in a smooth move. The dim light from the car’s interior gave Richard just enough light to see it glint off hundreds of small baggies. Baggies that held little red pills.

There they were. The new, concentrated form of Red Ice that had been slowly hitting the market. Richard could feel Gavin tense beside him, his heart rate increasing slightly. Growing excited or stressed, Richard couldn’t immediately tell. Moving slightly, he gripped Gavin’s elbow, seeking to steady him.

This time, Gavin did not appreciate the comfort.

Jerking his hand away, he stepped to the side to get more distance in between him.

Bumping into an incorrectly placed garbage can.

Time seemed to pause for Richard. Scanning the area he evaluated possible solutions:

1) Grab Gavin and retreat for now – losing the men and the pills

2) Put Gavin in harm’s way and allow the men to see him

3) Shoot them, losing any other connections that they would have to this trafficking ring.

4) ….

Richard propelled Gavin behind him as the men turned towards the noise, both drawing their guns at the silhouette. His LED flashed yellow as he activated his telecommunications. “This is RK-900, codename Richard working with the Detroit Police department. I am at Newport Ave in view of a drug deal…” the men opened fire. Richard could smell the hot iron of the bullets. “Shots are fired. Immediate backup is requested.” He closed off the communications, choosing instead to focus his attention on the two slowly retreating gang members. They were trying to get to their cars he realized.

Trying to escape.

He felt one bullet go through his right arm, and then another go through his left leg, thirium spilling onto his clothing. Neither of these were particularly vulnerable spots. He could still function…

For now.

He had the mission to focus on. Richard began to walk towards the cars and men, one hand guarding his core as the men shot on. He had to immobilize the dealers before they returned to the cars, escaping with the pills and themselves. They needed to get the drugs off of the street. They needed to take down the ring…

One of the men readjusted his aim, firing just to the right of the android. Why…

The answer was obvious. Gavin had been spotted.

Without a second thought, Richard moved into the path of the bullet. With a jerk, the bullet entered his chest, blue thirium spurting onto his jacket. His shell was severely compromised. If he took any more bullets in the same area, his electronic circuits would begin to be affected by the excess metal. 

There was the sound of a quick, professional reload. And then the shooting continued. Another bullet, lucky shot or not, found his hip joint. Richard grit his teeth as the bullet jammed in the socket. No… if he couldn’t…

Red, white and blue lights lit up the small alleyway, cloaking everything in bright lights. Police officers, androids and humans together, surrounded the two gangsters. Guns were drawn, orders snapped…

The two men, outnumbered and outgunned, surrounded. Guns placed on the ground and kicked away. Arms coming up to rest on their heads.

The ordeal over at last.

Mission Accomplished.

* * * * *

Gavin had disappeared amongst the lights and uniforms when the police had shown up. Richard chose not to say anything at first. The man was unpredictable at best and completely volatile at his worst. For all he knew, Gavin was busy doing something else that Richard had overlooked, or perhaps even getting coffee.

It was when the repair android on sight had finished repairing him and Gavin still hadn’t reappeared was when Richard realized that there was something wrong.

Letting the other investigators take over the crime scene, Richard slowly walked down the alleyway, scanning for clues. Behind a couple of cardboard boxes, he found him.

Gavin’s stats were completely out of line of what a human considered normal or good. His heart rate was too fast and hard, elevating his blood pressure to dangerous levels. His breathing was laboured and shallow, causing his oxygen levels to drop. The man was trembling and sweating, hunched in on himself like a broken child, head between his knees.

A small gasp escaped him.

Reacting instinctively, Richard came beside Gavin. Wrapping an arm around Gavin, he pulled the smaller man into his lap, rocking softly.

“What the fuck?” Gavin demanded, trying to control his breathing and his heart rate. Trying to control the situation. “Where the fuck did you come from? How…”

“Hush for now,” Richard said, rubbing the man’s back as a mother would a child. “Do not think of that. Deep breaths in. Hold. Breathe Out. Concentrate on me.”

Gavin tried to argue again, his eyes glaring at the android. Richard held tight to the human, shielding him from the boxes, from the rising sun, from whatever demons were chasing him.

Slowly but surely, Gavin’s stats improved. His oxygen increased, his heartbeat slowed, trembling disappeared. Instead of continuing the struggle, Gavin sagged against the android, his eye fastened to the deep blue stains on Richard’s once white jacket. Thirium stained everything that it came into contact with. Richard would need a new jacket. “Sorry.” he croaked. “I’m sorry.”

Richard’s LED whirled yellow as he took in his words. “Sorry? Whatever for?” he asked.

“You know what!” Gavin snapped quickly before looking away. “I caused this… I shouldn’t have been a cop… this… this isn’t the first time… no… I just…” his heartbeat was rising again, his pupils dilating. “I could have lost you…” He began to tremble again. “Tim… he… last time shots were fired…”

Richard briefly recalled seeing the picture of a Timothy MacDonald Jr. on the wall of heroes at the police department. The man had been partnered with Gavin before the rise of the android cops…

And had been killed in a standoff.

“He… he shielded me from the gunman… just like you…. it was because of him…. because me… he…” Gavin stuttered. “I’m supposed to be above this… put this guilt behind me…. but… seeing you… seeing you bleed…”

“My mission is to help protect Detroit in coordination with the Detroit Police Department. That means I do what I can to protect you and the citizens, you first. I cannot help you and the citizens if I am offline.” Gavin slowly turned to look at him, the wild animal look slowly leaving his eyes. “Besides, it takes a lot more than that to kill an android.” Richard told him, squeezing him tightly, “and you would have never lost me. Even if they had managed to kill me, my memories would have been uploaded into the next robot and I would have returned. Just like with Connor.”

Gavin looked at the android, eyes seemingly searching him for any mirth or sign of a lie. Richard met his gaze evenly. Everything he had said was true. He needed to do what he could to complete the mission and keep his partner safe.

“I suppose that means that I am stuck with you until I retire.”

Richard allowed a small smile to spread across his face. “Well, since I was assigned to you personally, technically you would be stuck with me until I was deactivated or until you passed.”

A false look of horror flashed across Gavin’s face. “Oh fuck no am I getting stuck with a fucking android for the rest of my life!” He struggled against Richard’s grip, hands coming to push at his chest. “LET ME GO, YOU TIN CAN!”

Chuckling, Richard held tight to the struggling human. Gavin was back.


	2. Fan Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikki did Fan-Art for this beauty

[Look at the cuties](https://nikki-on-edge.tumblr.com/post/177025103847/in-thirium-i-should-hate-you)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I do, be sure to leave a kudos or a comment here and check out the rest of my work.


End file.
